1 . Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure of connecting a wire to an element-containing unit having an element contained in an internal space of upper and lower insulative resin covers.
2 . Related Art
For example, there are occasions when transmission noises with a high-frequency component from a noise source such as a horn and a wiper motor, external noises from a neon glow lamp or the like, induction noises and the like are inputted through a wire into various sensors provided on an automobile. In such a case, there is encountered a problem that a wrong operation is caused by the inputted noises. It has heretofore been proposed to provide a noise prevention device (as disclosed in JP-A-2-295199 (Page 2, FIGS. 1 to 5)) at an intermediate portion of the wire.
The noise prevention device, disclosed in JP-A-2-295199, includes an upper resin cover and a lower resin cover which cooperate with each other to cover and receive intermediate portions of wires. Conducting portions are formed on the lower resin cover by plating. A press-contacting blade for being press-contacted with the intermediate portion of the wire is provided at one end of each conducting portion, and is formed on and projects from an inner bottom surface of the lower resin cover. A chip capacitor is mounted on an intermediate portion of each conducting portion. The chip capacitor is fixed by the plating forming the conducting portion. Namely, the chip capacitor is fixed when the plating is formed on the lower resin cover. The other end of the conducting portion is extended to an outer surface of the lower resin cover via a through hole formed through the lower resin cover. More specifically, the other end portion of the conducting portion is formed on an entire surface of a retaining clip formed on the outer surface of the lower resin cover. When the retaining clip is retainingly engaged with a vehicle body, the noise prevention device performs a grounding function via this vehicle body.
In the above conventional technique, when the intermediate portion of the wire, received in an internal space formed by the upper and lower resin covers, is not extended straight, there is a possibility that the following disadvantages are encountered. Namely, there is a possibility that the bent intermediate portion of the flexible wire interferes with the chip capacitor to damage the same, and in some cases there is a possibility that the chip capacitor is separated from the conducting portion. Therefore, it is necessary to beforehand straighten the intermediate portion of the wire which is to be received in the resin covers although this is cumbersome.
Moreover, the above conventional technique is directed to the structure in which the conducting portions are formed by applying the plating to the lower resin cover made of a resin, and therefore the production process requires many steps, which invites a problem that the efficiency of the production is very low. Furthermore, in this structure, the chip capacitors are fixed by applying the plating, and therefore there is a fear that the fixed condition of each capacitor becomes insufficient.